


Mother Jawn Hedghog

by gothfoxx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Nursery Rhymes, jawn hedgehog, shorlok otter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a nursery rhyme like pome about jawn hedgehog and shorlok otter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Jawn Hedghog

Mother John Hedgehog,

Wrote a lengthy blog,

About Himself and an otter named Homes.

Now Home was an odd one,

He found chaos and murder lots of fun,

Crimes scenes are their often roams.

Catching the snakes, spiders and an occasional rat,

Working together in their homely little flat,

They each though the other was a chump.

All the animals were weary of Homes gift,

But Mother John their praises did lift,

How sad we he when Homes took the jump.

**Author's Note:**

> its meant to be silly and it also has a weird rhythm.


End file.
